


让我来教你叭～

by MushroomMushroom



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomMushroom/pseuds/MushroomMushroom
Summary: 香索！
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji & Roronoa Zoro, sanji & zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	让我来教你叭～

**Author's Note:**

> 香索！轻微OOC！

我是罗罗诺亚·索隆，我昨天和我们船上的厨师表白了.  
没错，就是那个黄头发的臭脾气的非常喜欢女人的卷卷眉，说出来你们可能都不信，但是我的的确确是这么做了，因为前天的一个小小的赌注.  
前天，我刚锻炼完坐在甲板上休息，罗宾走过来站在船栏杆前，悄悄对我说，要跟我说一个秘密，刚锻炼完身体肌肉有点儿酸痛，我懒得动就默默的听了.

“山治君喜欢你呦，索隆.”  
我不屑一顾，那个天天对女人冒桃心的臭厨子，怎么可能会喜欢我这个男的，想出天际都不可能的好吧？更何况我们每天吵嘴打架，他都是一副要揍死我的认真样子好吧？

“不可能.”  
“那我们打个赌，你赢了我给你买一个月份量的酒.”  
“什么赌？”  
“你和山治君表白，看他会不会答应你，不答应就算你赢.”  
一个月份量的酒，简直就是在白送好吗？怎么想都是稳赚不赔的买卖，如果有一个月份量的酒，能剩下不少开销，说不定就能攒下钱来,然后下次看见更好的刀就可以直截了当的买了阿！除了去跟臭厨子表白有点儿麻烦…

“怎么样？索隆君.”  
“麻烦.”  
“那二个月份量的酒？”  
我挑了挑眉，白给这么多酒？这倒是的确不错.  
“成交.”

第二天，我犹豫了许久，暮色降临，最适合表白的时间到了，罗宾远远的看着我，还在悄悄的给我打气.厨子刚收拾好厨房走出来，看见我杵在厨房门口，嫌弃的瞥了我一眼.

“绿藻头？要喝酒自己进去拿阿？站门口等我给你送呢？”  
“罗宾酱～要不要来点儿好喝的果汁吖～我会马上为美丽的lady送到手边哟～”  
我暗暗冷哼一声，走进厨房，二个月份量的酒！稳赚了！先喝一瓶提前庆祝一下也无妨.阿…酒瓶打开的声音真是叫人愉悦又期待.嘭！这是以前买的酒，咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟…

“好酒！好酒！”  
甘美醇厚的酒香从瓶口溢出，入口甘甜且余韵无穷，哪怕说它是瑶池玉液也不足为过！咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟…

“感觉没有什么酒劲儿阿..”  
一瓶入肚，意犹未尽.反正也没有什么酒劲儿，不如再喝一瓶吧.嘭！喝起来真是丰满醇厚，回味悠长，这酒香要能似那绕梁三日的余音一样留在我身边就好了阿…

“绿藻头？你怎么还在厨房？好大酒味儿.”  
“卷卷眉！你快来，这酒好喝的很！”  
“喂！…我不喝…咕嘟…咕嘟…”  
“好喝吧！”  
“嘛…还蛮好喝，不过绿藻，你醉了.”  
“我醉了…才不可能！”  
我索隆才不会败在两瓶好酒身上的好吧！但是…要怎么向他证明我没有醉呢…阿…这酒真好喝…酒！赌注！我还没有向他告白呢…

“卷卷…眉！如果我说我喜欢你…你会答应我吗？”  
“什么？你这家伙…认真的？”  
“嗝…什么认真不认真的…快点回答我！”  
今天难道是有红色的月亮吗？为什么…臭厨子脸红红的？快点拒绝我阿！我就有好酒喝了嘛！  
“我…答应你…但是你是怎么知道…我喜欢你的…？”  
“我就说嘛！你果然！…什么！？你答应我了！！？卷卷眉！？”  
我拎住臭厨子的衬衫衣领，刚要质问他，但是一个踉跄让我把他扑倒在地上，恰好吻在那家伙的嘴上.

“喂！这里是厨房！混蛋！你清醒一点！”  
“你嘴好软…”  
我真是鬼迷心窍了，居然把刚才心里想的话说了出来！喝酒误事我算是终于体会到了！现在我也知道才不是什么天杀的红月亮，老子在厨房里！哪里来的红月亮！这个好色河童真的喜欢我！怎么办！话都说出口了！我是不是得和他解释一下？解释了以后天天在船上见面怎么办？不解释我难道要将错就错？……他的脸好红…脖子上也有被衬衫勒出的红印了…我…是不是…应该负起责任来…？

“你…刚才说什么…？”  
“我说你嘴好软…不不不！我们回屋吧？我想去一下厕所.”  
我好好的用凉水洗了把脸，现在，我只能在厕所隔间里自己骂自己，“见鬼！这酒后劲儿十足！”我抓了抓我乱七八糟的头发，蹲在地上，捶了捶脑袋，“该死的！我为什么要打这个鬼赌.”

“喂，白痴剑士？你要是敢和我说这是个玩笑我就把你切碎丢海里喂海王类.”  
“这…这怎么可能是玩笑！那…我们就在一起了？”  
“你表白了，我答应了，难道不应该在一起？肌肉白痴，你就不能从厕所里出来和我说话嘛？该不会是害羞吧你？”  
“怎…怎么可能！我马上出来！”  
怎么办！怎么办！我现在满脑子都是这个卷卷眉！要谈恋爱吗？谈恋爱是什么样子的啊！？没有谈过恋爱啊！别说和男人！和女人也没有谈过恋爱啊！要做爱吗？男人和女人之间怎么做我都不知道，更何况男人和男人之间？不不不！刚刚在一起就做爱未免过于草率了吧？

不行！我得出去了，那家伙催我了，不行！我太紧张了，对！对！做个深呼吸…吸气…呼气…好！

“绿藻头，你居然还在里面做深呼吸？什么变态癖好？”  
“卷卷眉，那个…很晚了，睡觉吧？”  
“好啊，你可别想第一天就想做什么坏事.”  
“怎么可能！？”  
“你这白痴不是不会吧？”  
“… …”  
“你还真不会？行吧，你丫睡觉吧.”

一周又一周的过去了…

索隆在这几周慢慢的意识到自己对厨子的喜欢，从吃完饭和厨子一起洗洗碗，危机时刻给厨子挡挡刀，到看不见厨子会担心的询问其他船员，厨子回来又傲娇的死不承认.偶尔一起洗澡时，也会突然看着山治的身体就不知不觉的入了神.

不过我们蠢蠢的索隆还是没有想起来去学习一些新新知识，但是积极响应国家号召的山治趁着这次上岛，裹得严严实实的去书店找了色情杂志学习了新新知识，除了压在黑帽沿下的卷眉毛与金头发以外，他的打扮同从前相比是大相径庭的，休闲宽松的白色帽衫盖住山治纤瘦却不缺肌肉的身材，套上牛仔外套，灰绿色的工装裤与高腰马丁靴也把厨子容易辨认的脚踝盖的严丝合缝，扣好了的黑色腰带多出来的部分，没有像从前一样整齐码在腰上，而是垂在山治的腿前摇摇晃晃，与黑色帽子相映起来非常合适.

索隆担心出去买食材的山治又为lady们买太多东西，他自己搬不回来，和大家打了声招呼，就上岛来找山治了，正好被急匆匆从书店冲出来的山治撞到，山治发现是索隆拽住索隆就直奔旅馆冲去，但是索隆还没有认出来这种样式的卷卷眉.

“松开我.我不会和你去旅馆的.”

山治发现这个白痴剑士没有认出来自己，就打算逗逗索隆，压低声音说到.

“事后我会给你钱的，全当帮我个忙.”

“我警告你！松开！我有喜欢的人！”

“那他在哪里？我可看不见.”

索隆站停然后看着他的背影生气的大吼到.

“我正要去找他！放手！别逼我动手！”

山治转头与索隆对视了一下，哈哈大笑.

“那就对啦！跟我走吧.”

索隆看见是山治，想起刚才自己脱口而出的话，不禁耳朵红了起来，小声嘀咕着…要不是娜美说打架就没有酒钱…我一定不会饶过你的…我才没有特意出来找你…

“绿藻？自己嘀咕什么呢？你该不会又害羞了吧？”

“没有！倒是你拉我去旅馆干什么？”

“做爱.”

“什么！？我不会做爱的啊！？”

“我教你.”

索隆脸红红的，在心里怪罪山治在大马路上说这种事情，一边又对接下来的事情充满好奇，到底男人与男人之间要怎么做呢？于是任凭山治把他拉到旅馆里.

“美丽的lady～可以给我们开一个双人间吗？”

“先生们，102号房.”

旅馆前台小姐向他们投来我懂你们，非常支持你们的眼神，索隆马上拽下山治的帽子扣在了自己的头上.

“绿藻，已经到了，帽子还我.”  
索隆拿着三把刀站在门口呆呆的，不知道应该做什么.

“走，洗澡阿，白痴剑士.”  
山治把索隆的墨绿外袍褪下，露出小麦色的胸肌，结实而让人有安全感的腹肌，山治抬头与索隆对视了一会儿，抓了一把索隆的胸.

“索隆，你胸这么大，像女人一样，你做下面那个吧.”  
“喂！凭什么我在下面！？我才不要被操！”  
“嘛…你要是会做让你操我也没什么，但是你不会，所以今天我操你.”  
“哼！下次我一定操得你下不来床！”  
“当然可以，走，一起洗澡吧.”  
索隆特意转过身子背对着山治脱着剩下的衣服，哪曾想过山治会从后面突然抱住他，还带着屋外凉气的牛仔外套扣贴在索隆没有伤痕的后背上，凉丝丝的，山治伸手捏了捏索隆的乳头，索隆轻轻闷哼一声.

“喂…你做什么？”  
“不舒服嘛？嘛…我看书上说这样会舒服的啊，不舒服那我停下来？”  
“唔…还好…就是感觉有点儿奇怪.”  
“那就是没问题咯，书上说下面的人会害羞得口是心非…”  
“闭嘴吧你！混蛋厨子！”  
索隆情急之下，前倾吻上山治的嘴，想把那些让他害羞的话全部堵回去，唇瓣却不分轻重的磕在山治的牙上，疼得索隆眼睛泪汪汪的，山治伸出舌头，心疼的舔了舔索隆磕痛的唇边，想着能不能用书上说的方法给索隆一个深吻呢？

书上说，第一，要先舔对方的唇部，嗯…注意要保持充足的唾液，否则会因为过于干燥而不舒服.  
山治把舌头伸回嘴里，卷住一些唾液，然后伸出来，仔细舔舐着索隆的上唇，嘴角，唇珠，嘴角，索隆的唇薄薄的，湿润而温暖，又向下从索隆的左嘴角开始品尝他的下唇.

第二，用牙咬对方的唇，还有…注意不能用力过重而咬伤对方.  
山治想大概就像是在咬一颗饮料里的爆珠吗？轻轻咬着索隆，索隆的唇好像又没有那么薄了，像是在齿间玩弄着的一颗软软的黑糖珍珠.

第三，轻轻吮吸对方嘴唇，把自己的唾液抹在对方的唇部，然后吸吮干净？  
想到这里，山治吸吮了一下索隆的唇，脑中充满疑惑，怎么把唾液抹在这个白痴剑士的嘴上啊，他会不会觉得很恶心啊？思索中正好瞄见索隆在嘴角流下来的津液，眨了眨眼睛，低头舔干净然后顺便抹在索隆的唇瓣上，索隆的唇现在亮晶晶的，如同精致的夹心糖果一般，山治充满期待的吮吸干净后，觉得自己可能用力过猛了，索隆的薄唇现在看起来有些许红肿.

第四，把舌头伸进对方口中，让舌与舌互相推送，书上说，这样可以产生快感.  
山治顺着湿滑的唇把舌头滑进去，一进去便与索隆僵硬的舌头向撞.索隆睁开眼睛看着从未如此清晰的淡蓝眼睛中散发着认真的神情，慢慢开始回应山治，两条软舌相互交融，互相卷持着，气氛被烘托的很好，慢慢的他们感觉到些许窒息.  
在不舍的分开对方之前，山治想起了书上的第五条步骤.便轻扫了一下索隆的内牙龈，伸回舌头，再吻一下索隆的唇瓣，结束了这个教科书般的深吻.

“混蛋厨子…你！为什么会接吻？”  
“书上学的啊，白痴，放心吧，你是我第一个喜欢的人.”  
山治总是能一下子的发现索隆心中所想的事情，剥开那傲娇的外表，温柔的安抚他不安的心绪.

“谁！…谁问你那种事情了！我才不在乎！”  
“某位剑士啊？害羞得口.是.心.非.”  
“你丫到底洗不洗澡！不洗澡出去！”  
“鸳鸯浴为什么不洗.”  
“我鸳你鸯.”  
山治摸摸索隆炸毛的头发，道一声好，转身脱去剩下的衣服，索隆跨入水池，曲膝埋起红红的脸坐在池子中间静静等待着温水放满整个浴池，山治脱完衣服后，把腿跨入到索隆后背的方向.

“喂！你这混蛋为什么坐我后面啊？去我对面！”  
“坐后面方便抱你.”  
“闭嘴！洗澡！”  
山治温柔的给索隆打上沐浴露，“体贴的”在索隆麦色乳头附近的地方慢慢揉搓着，时不时的用沐浴花“不小心的”挂蹭一下索隆硬挺的乳首.  
但是澡洗到一半，索隆就带着头上的泡泡从浴室里冲了出来，大喊到.

“混蛋！你把那东西拿得离我远一点！！”  
“绿藻，不疼的.”  
“混蛋厨子！谁要灌肠啊！你要灌自己灌！！！”  
“绿藻…这是必须的步骤，下次你操我，你也可以给我灌.”  
“你个混蛋！”  
“索隆你该不会是怕了吧？”  
“谁怕了！？灌就灌！大不了下次我也给你灌！”  
“好啊，下次绝对让你给我灌.”  
“卷卷眉你给我滚蛋！”  
“回来吧绿藻头，头上还有泡沫呢.”  
山治替索隆冲干净泡沫，放了池中剩下的水，又蓄了末过脚背的水，给淋浴头换上  
了淋浴灌肠转换接头，在索隆的后穴口抹了一点润滑液，慢慢的拧到淋浴出水口.

“绿藻，试试水温和水量.”  
“可以.”  
山治把转换接头出水口轻轻插入索隆后穴，索隆闷哼一声.  
“嗯…厨子，烫.”  
柔弱的肠壁怎能和索隆的手背相比较，厨子微微调凉.  
“卷卷眉…我…想…那个…”  
“绿藻乖，再等下.”  
“卷卷眉…水…太多了…好涨…我要去方便一下…”  
“这样就好了，再等一小会儿就可以去了.”  
“混蛋！你把什么塞进去了！我要去厕所！”  
“绿藻…书上说要坚持片刻，才能拔出肛塞排除体外.”  
“你个…混蛋！”  
索隆把头抵在浴池底部，温水浸过他浅绿色的头发，卷起的波澜一层层的抚摸着他湿漉漉的头发，温柔的安慰着此刻难受的人，索隆轻轻蜷跪起双腿，以免压到些许鼓起的小腹，微微翘起的臀部肌肉紧绷，臀缝中正是刚才山治塞进去的金属肛塞，后面还带着绿色的毛球.

“绿藻头…我帮你揉揉.”  
“滚！蛋！假惺惺的臭厨子！”  
“揉一揉可以早点儿结束这一切的.”  
“揉！好色河童！你是不是早就算好了今天带我来旅店，东西这么齐全！”  
“我去书店之前还去了一下情趣用品商店，这些都是店员推荐给我，说可能用得上的…”  
“知道了！这个还要多久！”  
“还有5分钟…”  
在索隆看来，这简直是世界上最漫长的五分钟，肚子咕咕噜噜的叫着，他却不能去厕所，在肚子上不断轻揉的手也好像是在促进这股偏执的意志.

“今天早上你没吃饭，我想就这一次应该够了.”  
“下次我就先带你吃饭，再给你灌肠.”  
“好，下次都听你的”  
山治拿毛巾擦了擦索隆的湿发，拿手巾盖住索隆的眼睛，轻轻吻了吻索隆的唇.

“走吧，绿藻.”  
索隆躺在软软的床上，思索着接下来会发生的事情，从未体验过的经历也让他觉得很新奇，慢慢在想入非非之中不知不觉的红了脸颊.  
山治撑起身子轻压在索隆身上，平时一脸冷漠的索隆，今天居然像一只大型猫科动物一样炸了毛，而且竟然轻而易举的被自己哄好了.

“绿藻…接下来要扩张…可能会有点儿难受，但是我会尽快的.”  
“你来吧.”  
索隆想着都到了这种地步，自己也没有什么后退的余地了，就继续下去，下次一定要好好的报复他.  
山治在右手上挤了一些润滑液，仔细涂匀后在索隆后穴周围轻轻的按摩，感觉到索隆的放松后慢慢的向后穴中探入一根手指，而后在索隆的质疑中挤入第二根手指，山治没入两节手指后，开始缓慢的搅动，试图寻找到索隆的前列腺，肠壁挤压着想要排出山治的手指，但幸运的山治在搅动中隐约摸到一块儿栗子大小的凸起，他按压下去的同时，索隆感到一阵酥麻从凸起处蔓延全身，轻微张开的嘴中吐露着他未能及时堵住的呻吟.

“嗯啊…别！别按那里…厨子…唔啊…”  
尊严并不允许索隆发出这种女人才会发出的淫荡声音，他隐忍的咬住下唇，从齿缝间露出诱人的闷哼与喘息.

“是这里吗？”  
山治反复揉弄着凸起，索隆脸颊泛出的潮红让他更加确定了这一切，他拿出袋子里的电动小跳蛋，放在凸起处，很快嗡嗡作响的声音从索隆的后穴传出，伴随着的还有索隆隐忍失败的呻吟声.

“啊啊啊啊啊…快停…停下…太快了…嗯啊啊啊…混蛋…快…拿出去啊…呃啊啊啊…哈啊…”  
索隆的脸满溢着潮红，下体也迅速硬挺起来，山治此刻才发现自己刚才把跳蛋一下调在最高档，马上手忙脚乱的调到其他档位.

“绿藻…？”  
索隆此刻正意乱情迷的大口喘息，多余的津液顺着嘴角滴落在床上，眼角滑下刚才疯狂时不受控制的泪水，漫着水雾的眼睛里充满情欲，瘫软的身体中继续传出令索隆身体疯狂的嗡嗡声.

“嗯啊…快关掉它啊…卷卷眉…哈啊…”  
侧卧的索隆却意外的打湿了床单，隐秘的后穴一张一合间吞吐着湿润的淫液，山治非常容易的就伸入了三根手指，山治继续调弄着跳蛋遥控器想要把它关掉.

“呃啊啊啊…这是高档…关掉啊…嗯啊啊啊…混蛋！”  
“抱歉！抱歉！我这就把它拿出来！”  
山治探入小穴，顺着肠壁将跳蛋拿了出来，只有一个按钮的遥控器着实很难以让人理解，在山治的胡乱调试下，终于将它关掉了，果然店员推荐的东西不能都随便的相信.

“卷卷眉…我后面…好难受啊…”  
后穴突然袭来的空虚感让索隆完全不知所措，只知一味的靠近相对较凉的山治，想要为自己减少一些热度，山治看着从未如此示弱过的剑士，心中激起波澜，早已硬挺的柱身靠近臀缝，摩擦着穴口，却迟迟的犹豫着.

“索隆…我可以进去吗？”  
满脑子想着如何解决空虚感的索隆，恍惚间感受到有滚烫的欲望紧贴着自己的小穴，来回摩擦却如何都不进入，于是抬起臀部向后倾去，吸吮着含住柱头，便想要更多的继续后倾，渐渐的柱头顶住凸起处，酥麻的感觉迅速的从小腹传到索隆的头部，一个疯狂的念想出现在索隆的脑海里.

“进来…嗯啊…厨子快点…”  
隐忍许久的山治，将无力反抗的索隆摆作跪趴着的样式，抬腰将柱身全部贯入索隆温暖的后穴，抽插间反复顶弄着那使索隆愉悦的凸起处，索隆涨红的下身顶端渐渐泌出黏液，薄汗滴落在麦色肌肤上尤为色情，山治右手借着粘腻的润滑液揉捏着索隆的乳头，左手挎住索隆肩膀，操弄着他湿润的小穴.

“嗯啊啊…好舒服啊…呃啊啊啊…快点…嗯啊…再快点…啊啊”  
索隆随着抽插的节奏缓慢的呻吟，在呻吟的末端带着微微的窒息感，致命的邀请叫人疯狂，愈来愈快的节奏，愈发诱人的声音勾人魂魄，再华丽的辞藻亦无法描绘出这声音的诱人之处.

“嗯啊…卷卷眉…太快了…唔啊…要坏了啊…唔啊啊啊…”  
后穴被操弄得红肿可怜，粉色肠壁翻出卷入间不断的吐露着淫液，放纵而疯狂的呻吟声不停的从索隆的嘴中传出来，索隆的声音充满磁性，是标准的攻音，但攻音性感又低沉的声线呻吟起来却给人一丝禁欲的味道.

“厨子…我要…要射了…”  
快感与欲望持续的积累，索隆后穴开始收缩正准备迎接着高潮的到来，山治轻柔的堵住射精口，伏在索隆耳边.

“等等我…索隆…”  
“呜啊…让我射啊…快…嗯啊…”  
迅速的操弄下，伴着啪啪声同时达到顶峰的二人，侧卧在一起享受着高潮后的余悦，山治用手指刮下索隆腹肌上的精液，舔入嘴中.

“山治…？”  
“索隆，我爱你，即便斗转星移，此爱不离.”  
“肉麻.”  
山治向上侧了侧，用舌尖勾动着索隆的金色耳坠.

“绿藻，该你了.”  
索隆低着脑壳埋在被子里，闷闷的说着，我也爱你.

路飞远远的看见难得没有迷路的索隆低头跟在山治后面回来，笑嘻嘻的挂在索隆身上，在索隆手里的袋子中反复翻找着肉的身影，山治紧张的把路飞拎起来.

“肉在这个袋里！路飞！”  
“肉！！！！我来了！！！！”  
罗宾看着，低头掩饰嘴唇，扶着腰悄悄的回到瞭望台中的索隆，嘴角微微上扬.

**Author's Note:**

> 就酱！蟹蟹大家\\(//∇//)\


End file.
